Every Lie Has A Story
by J Klau
Summary: A fifteen year old girl, meets a twenty-three year old man, and they fall in love. BASED OFF A TRUE STORY AND TRUE EVENTS AND REAL PEOPLE! Rated M- for Sexual content, violence, underage drinking, and drugs.
1. Mean to be left, Untouched

Authors Note: Everyone in this story is real, and every event that will happen has happened. I hope you like true stories, because this one is a shocker. SOME PEOPLE ARE NOT REAL!. AT THE END ON EVERY CHAPTER IF SOMEONE IS NOT REAL, I WILL TELL YOU!.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- Something's are meant to be left, untouched.

I hate this. At least some friends…well…three friend are good enough for me.

School sucks, my parents suck. Life it's self, well….sucks.

"Jordina? Hello?? Are you going to answer me?" Bella was getting annoyed.

I smiled.

As we walked down the street, I looked around at the passing cars, the families, the snow, and the still falling leafs.

I looked over at Bella, I want to at least have three friends, and not two.

"What? Sorry, Bell. I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about." I said a little ashamed, but with a smile on my face.

"UGH!," Bella groaned. "You're amazing, you know that?" She said sarcastically.

I smiled, "thanks."

Bella shook her head at me.

I looked down at my boots, the ugly grey color was kind of pissing me off.

The only color I was actually wearing, made me look pissed off.

I smiled, it was true.

I'm pissed off at everything…except my friends.

"Jordina…" Bella gasped. "Look." She said pointing to a man walking down the street.

He looked utterly…amazing!

Muscular, same color coat, boots, shirt, and pants as me. His hair was lighter then mine…so…maybe….dirty blonde. A bit too light.

Short hair, but something to grab at.

"How old do you think he is?" I asked Bella.

She scoffed.

"Too, old for us. At least in his twenties."

….Fifteen and twenty…They don't seem to mix.

I want them to mix.

I wish they could mix.

Mixing them…illegal, but, fun? I don't know.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. Stay here!"

"WHAT?! Jordina! NO!"

Bella said, as she saw me crossing the street to go talk to out mystery man.

When I got to him, I was shocked and didn't know what to do, or say.

"Hey." I called off to him.

He wasn't very far away. And he wasn't much taller either.

He turned around, and looked me up and down. Smiling at what he saw.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"I'm Jordina. And you are?" I said outstretching my hand.

"Mike. Pleasure to meet you." He said taking my hand in his and giving it one firm shake.

"Pleasure is all mine." I said winking at him.

He laughed a little, and let go on my hand.

"If you don't mind me asking. What's a beautiful girl like you doing walking around alone?"

I smiled and dropped my head, and looked at the ground.

I bet my face was red!

"Well….No one seems to be interested. And it's Wisconsin." I said with smile, and a laugh.

Mike laughed, "You've got a point there."

It stayed quite for a minute, with Mike looking at me, and I looking at my boots.

"Umm…" Mike started. "If you mind my curiosity. How old are you?"

CRAP!

"How old do you think I am?" I said looking up at him with a wicked smiled playing around on my lips.

"Hmm…" Mike started.

Mike looked me up and down for what seemed to be hours. Until he finally spoke.

"Nineteen. And not a day older." Mike said, sounding so sure of himself.

I laughed, shaking my head.

"What? Am I wrong?"

I nodded.

"Up or down?" Mike asked.

"Down."

Around three minutes later, Mike had another guess.

"Eighteen?"

I smiled.

"No, but how about this. I tell you my age, if you tell me yours first?"

I cocked an eyebrow, I hope he'll do this!

"Deal. I'm…twenty-three." He paused to check my reaction. "And you?"

"Fifteen…" I said In a mumble.

"Oh…"

Shit.

"Yeah…uh…I should probably go." I said turning around.

Just then, Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the road.

He pulled me close, putting his lips by my ear, and whispered.

"You don't have to go, stay." And pulled away.

I smiled.

"I really have to go, my friend is over there waiting for me." I said moving my arms and pointing to Bella.

He looked over to where I pointed and frowned.

"Ok." He said giving me a piece of paper.

"Call me." He said.

"I will. It was nice meeting you, Mike."

"As was you, Jordina."

And with that I walked away, crossed the street, and saw Bella with and aw struck face.

* * *

Authors Note…Again.: Everything was true. And so were all the characters. Hope you liked! Please review, favorite. ANYTHING to show me what you think!


	2. The Mistake

**Authors Note: AHHH!!! Thanks for all the favorites and alerts! **

**Enjoy you taste of chapter 2!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Mistake**

* * *

**I was just sitting there, fiddling around with the piece of paper that might change my life.**

**I know I might want to pay attention, to whatever the hell the teacher is talking about. But I could give a shit less.**

"**So miss Klau. Do you have anything to say about this?" Mr. Dickhead said.**

**Miss Klau?? What the fuck?**

"**No, I have nothing to say about any of this, Mr. D." I said with a bitchy smile on my face.**

**Everyone went silent. Staring at me, jaws dropping. Completely foolish. Idiotic, if I may.**

**Mr. D Glared at me. Totally and utterly, pissed off at me. Good. My work here was done.**

_**Miss Klau! Principals office. NOW!**_

**I had a tingly feeling that he would say that.**

"**Should I be on my way?" I asked, with a shit eating smile on my face.**

"**On your way to where, if I may ask?" **

**Ahh…Fun game. He'll play along. I just know he will.**

"**Principals office?" I said with a smile only getting bigger. **

**He merely nodded. I smiled back at him, and grabbed my stuff.**

**Everyone stared at me, even Bella. **

**I pranced my way out of the room, and blew a kiss to Bella as I closed the door.**

"**Got yourself in trouble again?" A mysterious voice called me from down the hall.**

"**No, Just skipping again. That's why I walked out of the room." I said sarcastically. **

**He smiled. "So I can see." **

**I started to walk again to get a clean image of the person.**

**Ah, Tyler. Good kid….Sorta.**

"**Ah…Tyler. What are you doing out of class?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.**

"**Pretty much the same as you." He said with a smile.**

**He moved he head to get the dark hair out of his face. GOD he needs a haircut.**

**I started to walk closer. When I got to Tyler I grabbed his hair.**

"**This," I said holding his hair. "Needs to get cut." **

**He laugh, and I dropped his hair.**

"**I thought you liked something to tug on." He said with a wink.**

"**I-I do…I guess. But that's just…Too much." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. **

**He smiled. "Fine. I'll trim it." **

**I smiled back. "So…? Do I have more power then you now??"**

**He scoffed. "Don't you wish?!" **

**I smiled. "It was worth a try."**

**Tyler held out his arm for me. "Principals office?"**

"**Please." I said, taking his arm. **

**I looked down at Tyler. A black shirt with, god-knows-what written on it. Black tight jeans. And black shoes. Typical Tyler.**

**He looked at me. "What?" He asked.**

"**You always seem to wear black. You seem like such a happy boy. Pleas stop cutting, Tyler. Please?! It's hurting the family." I said faking tears.**

**He looked at me wide eyed, and took my face in his.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry honey! I didn't know it was hurting **_**our**_** family! I'll stop! I swear!" And with that Tyler pulled me into a bone crushing hug.**

**I pulled away, and started to really cry, and Tyler joined.**

"**Honey? Please stop dancing! I thought you loved me but now I'm not sure. Please stop!"**

**I looked at Tyler, and started to cry even harder with the laughs.**

"**I'll stop, Baby. I swear I'll stop!" **

**Once we calmed ourselves down we look at each other.**

**And said "Skip." in unison.**

"**Baby?? Where our the kids?" I asked looking at Tyler shockingly.**

"**Which one??"**

"**Twinkie, and Cupcake. The only children we have."**

**Tyler laugh. "Shit!!! I left Twinkie in the bag, and Cupcake in the fridge!"**

**I slapped Tyler playfully in the stomach. "God dammit, Tyler! You killed our children!"**

"**Are you high again, Klau??" **

**I giggled. "Just maybe."**

"**Ahh….You when you're high. It's not a pretty sight. But not a bad one either." Tyler said Winking at me.**

"**Psht! You're one to talk."**

**Tyler was silent for a while. I looked around, the snow was still on the ground. Thank you Fall.**

**Wait…How the hell did I get in to Tyler's car?? **

**Odd….I'm pretty sure he's speeding and lost his license, but what do I care? **

**I tried to see were we where, but the snow, and the speeding was making it a little difficult. **

"**Tyler…? Were the hell are we?" **

**He laughed. "We're not in your petty little Wisconsin anymore, Sweetie."**

"**WHERE are we?!" I practically screeched. **

**I wanted to skip the rest of the day, but I didn't really wanna leave the state!**

"**Chill…We're in Michigan. No biggie." I groaned, Tyler laughed.**

**Michigan…? Mike…I kinda miss him.**

"**Jelly Bean?? What's on your mind?!" Tyler said in a sing-song voice.**

**I laughed. "Everything." I sang back.**

**Tyler cringed. "Don't EVER sing again."**

"**Fuck you Tyler." I said playfully slapping his arm.**

"**Careful! Driving." **

**Typical Tyler. So I flipped him off.**

**He laughed.**

"**Can we go back to my petty little Wisconsin?"**

**Tyler groaned, "fine." **

"**Ruined your plains, huh??" **

"**Yup." Tyler said popping his 'P'.**

**I laughed. "Good."**

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

…**Bella.**

"**Is it Belly Bean?"**

"**Yeah." I said laughing.**

**I flipped my cell phone open and answered.**

"**What up, Belly Bean??"**

"_**Oh gaud!" **_

**Tyler laughed.**

"**Welcome to the power of speaker phone, baby!"**

**Tyler laughed and said, "Hey, Belly Bean! Did yah miss me?" **

**Bella Scoffed. **_**"How in gods name could I miss you?" **_

**I laughed. "Very True. But really…who can miss Tyler??" **

**All of us laughed.**

"_**Speaking of which. Where the hell are you?? BOTH of you."**_

**I scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know." **

"_**Jesus Christ! Tell me where you two nimrods are!" **_

**Tyler Laughed. "Belly Bean…You won't get anything out of us. Why do you even care?"**

"_**I don't fucking care about where you are, Tyler. I only care about where Jelly Bean is!"**_

"**Belly Bean? Why do you care? You always skip. You do the drugs. Now one day I do it with out you and…You freak the fuck out. Why is that?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.**

**Bella sighed. I bet she was shaking her head, too.**

"_**Jesus…I only care because the teacher, AND principal are asking me. And now I'm curious." **_

**I laughed. And ignored her. I looked forward, to see the oncoming traffic. Shit!**

"**Tyler!!! DUDE, PULL OVER YOU'RE GOING TO HIT THE DAMN CAR!"**

**Tyler was swerving almost hitting every car that didn't move. I'm surprised he wasn't paying attention.**

"**Holly shit!" Tyler screamed. Tyler yanked on the steering wheel swerving the car into a ditch.**

"**Fuck." Tyler and I said in unison. **

"_**Oh my god! Jordina? Tyler?? You guys okay??" **_**Bella as breathless on the other end.**

**It scared me that she had herd that. "Yeah. I'm okay. Tyler? You alright?" **

**Tyler was looking around wide eyed until his eyes met mine. He nodded.**

"**We're fine, Bella." Bella let out a sigh of relief, as did I and Tyler. **

"_**Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh…My…God."**_

"**Belly Bean. We're okay. I think I should call for some help. I have to let you go, Bella. I'll call you back when I get a hold of someone."**

"_**Uh-huh. Okay. Call me. Be safe." **_**Bella and I hung up.**

"**Okay…You're sure you're fine?" I questioned Tyler.**

"**Yeah. Just in shock that's all." Tyler said nodding.**

**I took the piece of paper out of my pocket. I know this was stupid. But I don't know anyone else.**

**I dialed the number and let it ring, making sure it was off speaker.**

"_**Hello?" **_**A Mans voice said.**

"**Hello. I'm looking for Mike." I said calmly.**

"_**This is he. May I ask who's calling??" **_**He said.**

**I sighed. Thank God.**

"**This is Jordina." I said lamely. He won't remember me.**

"_**Oh! Hey. What's up?" **_**Mike said acting excited.**

**I laughed. " I actually need your help." I said biting my lip.**

"_**Oh? What happened?" **_**He started to sound shocked. **

**I looked around. Windshield? Broken. Airbags? Out. Windows? Crashed in. Everything else? Destroyed.**

"**I kind of got into a car crash, and um…I didn't know anyone else to call." I said biting my lip. **

**Hopefully he would understand. I needed him to understand.**

"_**Damn! Are you alright? Is anyone else with you? Where are you?" **_**Mike started to interrogate. **

"**I'm fine. I'm with a friend. Tyler. He was driving. Um…I'm at….Uh…" I looked around. "I'm in Michigan…Shit…um….I'm at Palmer Rd. Not far out of Wisconsin." I said nervously.**

"_**Shit! Why are you in Michigan? Shouldn't you be in school?! UGH! Never mind. I'll be right there."**_

"**Thanks." I said and hung up.**

"**Is someone coming?" Tyler asked. How do I know?**

"**I think so. He better come." God he better fucking come.**

"**Okay…We'll be fine. We'll be fine…" Tyler chanted. **

**I took out my phone and dialed Bella's number.**

**It was ringing. Answer.**

"_**Hey you've reached Bella's Phone. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep! Bye!" Beep!**_

**Great…"Hey. It's me. Uhh…I told you I would call you back. Um…Someone is coming. We're fine. Call me back. Bye." With that I hung up.**

"**How long do we have to wait?" Tyler asked for the fifth time in two minutes. **

"**Tyler! For the fifth time! We're in Michigan! An hour or three! Now shut up!"**

"**Sorry…" Tyler said, bowing his head in shame.**

"**I'm sorry, Tyler. I didn't mean to freak out. Just pissed that's it." I said. I felt like a complete bitch.**

"**It's ok. I understand." Tyler and I sighed.**

"**I'm going to bed." Tyler laughed.**

"**I'll join you." I laughed and so did Tyler.**

**Once I started to zone out, I heard a tapping noise.**

"**Shut up, Tyler." I groaned.**

"**It's not me. Screw you and go to bed." We groaned and moaned.**

_**TAP! TAP! TAP!**_

"**Ugh!" I groaned covering my ears.**

"_**Hello? Can one of you open the damn door? Are you dead? Hello?" **_**The voice called.**

**I flipped it off and said, "Screw you. Go away." **

**He laughed. **_**"I don't think I can. You called me. Remember?"**_** The voice called.**

**Once he said that I shot up straight. And looked around for the laughing man.**

"**Mike?! Damn, Tyler, move!" I said pushing Tyler so I could get to the lock.**

**Mike laughed. I opened the door, and looked at him smiling face. And had no doubt that I was smiling back.**

"**Hey." We said in unison. And laughed. **

"**Need help?" He asked holding out his arms for me.**

"**Uh…" I looked around and noticed I was actually stuck. I bit my lip. "Please." I said taking his wrists' in my hand, as held on as you pulled me out.**

"**Thanks." I said. Mike nodded back. **

**He looked at Tyler confused. "Is he okay? He looks pretty dead." **

**I laughed. "He's asleep. I don't think he was dead." **

**Mike leaned forward and shook Tyler. "Hey. Pretty boy? Come on. Wake up."**

**Tyler groaned a few times and shook his head back and forth before opening his eyes. **

"**Huh?…Oh shit!" He looked down at his leg which had a deep cut and blood leading down his leg.**

"**Crap." I said Looking away, biting my lip. **

"**Damn! Need help getting out, Tyler?" Mike asked. He looked like he was trying very hard not to look at his leg.**

"**Yeah. Can you help me?" Tyler said looking directly at his leg.**

**Mike grabbed Tyler by his waist, and started to pull him slowly. Once all three of us noticed Tyler's leg wasn't going to get out without a fight, and it was also stuck between the dash and the seat. **

**Mike grabbed Tyler's leg lightly, and the dash and started to push the two away from each other.**

"**Shit!" Tyler yelled. Biting down on him lips looking as if he was going to cry.**

"**Sorry! You're leg is pretty jammed." Mike said, back sympathetically. **

**Once Mike got Tyler's leg out, and Tyler we got into Mikes car and started for the nearest hospital.**

"**Thanks, Mike. I really appreciate it." I said smiling at him.**

**Mike Glanced over at me and smiled. "No need to thank me. I was just helping. It's no biggie." **

**I smiled back, from ear to ear. Looking at Mike, made me feel at home. **

**What am I thinking?!**

**Mike reached over, and put his and on mine. Intertwining our fingers.**

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm mean. :D I just had to leave it there. I hope you liked it. This chapter… :- ) I could never get a smile off my face as writing. Tyler is actually my cousin, But in the story he's a friend. :O I'll update soon. Hopefully you enjoyed! Please review, Favorite, Alert anything! :D Bye-bye! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Troubled

Authors Note: EEP! My ass should have been whooped by you guys! : -) 5 Days….Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3! - Troubled.

* * *

I looked down in the hospital bed, that's holding me hostage for the past two weeks. So _fucking_ fun!

I started to tap my foot against the wall, and everyone started to look at me.

"Jordina, St-" Mike started before I interrupted.

I shot up from the bed and went in Mike's face. "Don't FUCKING tell me to stop!" I shrieked.

Mike held up his hands in a defensive pose. "Whoa! Chill, Jelly Bean." Mike said, as The doctor came behind me and started to pull me back to the white bed.

White bed, White floors, White walls, Everything is fucking white!

I pushed he doctor away, and stalked out of the room.

I punched the wall as I was walking, and left the hospital. As I left I stepped in a slushy pile of snow and rain. Just to be splashed with muddy street water.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I Shrieked at the driver, who didn't hear me.

I looked around, stepping into the street trying to figure out where I wanted to go.

People that I loved were at the hospital, waiting for me from my "potential" outburst.

I looked around at the stores, not liking what I saw. I kept looking until I found the place I wanted to be, but kept coming up blank.

I was abruptly grabbed, and pulled out of the streets.

I looked down at the ground, before I thought of a witty comeback.

I stood there for what could have been minutes, just looking at the persons shoes.

Black. There boots. Classy.

Their grip on my arm was tight, it was _really_ tight. It started to hurt where they're holding.

I tried to tell them to go away, but the words didn't come. They wouldn't come. I frowned.

I lifted up my head from the boots, and slushy snow. I wanted a clear image of their face, I needed to see who it was that…saved me.

I looked at Mike's face, it was disapproving. His dark hair going into his eyes, out of his stripped hat.

I opened my mouth to speak, and felt the words getting stuck in my throat.

Mike still had his hands gripping my arms. I never knew how strong he was, He's pretty damn strong if yah ask me.

His dark hair was stuck in front of his eyes, blocking the view of his perfect cinnamon colored eyes.

I wanted to lift my hands and move the hair, but I couldn't move my arms in the slightest way.

I bit my lip trying to hide my pain, his grip kept getting tighter, never looser.

Mike looked down, taking in my soaked jeans, and white halter top. I could feel my shirt sticking to my body, in an uncomfortable position.

I knew he could probably see the black lace underneath my shirt. But right now, at this moment. I didn't care.

I could careless about what he thought about my lace, or if he saw. That was something I didn't give a damn about.

"Thanks…" I murmured. I was so quite I almost didn't hear what I said. Mike's head snapped up from my body, and made contact with my eyes.

Mike nodded. And looked down sheepishly at our feet. If I didn't know better, I would of thought that Mike was _blushing! Probably just my imagination. _

_I bit my lip looking at Mikes face, never wanting to leave that view. _

_Mike looked back up at me, and released my left arm, from the burning pain. With his free hand, he moved it up to my face, and put his finger underneath my chin, pulling my face closer to him. _

_When I noticed what he was going to do, my breath hitched. I released my bottom lip from my teeth, to give Mike full advantage to whatever he wanted them for. _

_He kept moving my face closer and closer, inch by inch. He released his grip on my other arm and wrapped that arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his._

_Once my hips hit his, I moved my arms up, and put them around his neck, moving his face closer to mine, to close the distance between._

_Once he got the message, that I wanted it too, He pulled my face even closer to officially close the distance. Once our lips met, Mike took his time, a sweet kiss. I balled my hands into fists around his hair pulling his face closer, holding him in place. _

_I tilted my head to the side, slipping my tongue out of my mouth, and started to run the tip around Mikes top lip. Mike immediately moaned, and opened his mouth to allow my tongue access to explore his mouth. _

_I felt a constant twitch, hitting my stomach, each time I moved my tongue. Once I moved my tongue again, I felt that twitch, and it stayed in my stomach, once I knew what it was, I was happy, and moaned in Mike's mouth. _

_Mike's immediate reaction was to moan back in my mouth, and grab my ass, pulling me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around Mikes waist, getting that twitch against my slit, making me moan again._

_I started to pull Mikes coat off him, before he abruptly pulled away. Looking around, before he made eye contact with me. Mike smiled for a quick second before it disappeared. _

"_Shit…" He whispered, putting his head against mine. I let go of his hair, and moved my hands to his face. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked kissing his forehead. I pulled his head away, and put me back down. _

"_I can't…" He hardly, even said it loud enough for me to hear. I grabbed his arm pulling his to a stop. _

"_You can't what?" I asked. I pulled him to me, and hugged him. _

"_I can't do this." He said moving away from me, making a motion with his arms to us. _

"_Oh.." I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I turned away, not wanting him see me cry. _

_He grabbed my arms and pulled me close to him. "Don't go…" He whispered in my ear. _

"_I-I have to…we can't…you even said so…" I stuttered, over each and every word. _

_He pulled away holding me close. "Come with me." He said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me off to the parking lot._

_Once we got to his car. I looked around like a fool, trying to figure out what we were doing here._

"_Uhh…. Why are we in the parking lot?" I asked like an idiot. _

_He chuckled. "You'll see." Mike said winking at me. "Come on." He said pulling me to his car._

"_Ok…" I said. Once we got to his car, Mike unlocked the doors and held the door open for me, making me blush. "Thanks." I murmured. _

_He gave me and ear-to-ear smiled. Once he got in on the other side, he gave me a longing look, and started the car._

"_Where are we going?" I asked after twenty minutes of driving._

"_My place." Mike said winking._

_Oh. My. GOD!_

* * *

_Authors Note: LOL!!! I'm full of surprises. :D Cliff Hanger!! Sorry! I know, I'ma Bitch! _

_Hope you liked. Review, Favorite, Anything!_


	4. LoveGame

Authors Note: ….I'm sorry. It's taken a bit for me to remember everything that actually happened. And life has been a pain, so I apologize for not updating! A lot of people have been asking me how to pronounce Jordina. You say it like this.. Jor-Dean-ah. Simple, but a bitch to spell. :D I hope you like this chapter! It has *giggle* My Very first lemon! LOL. First ever written by me. I hope you like.

* * *

Chapter 4- LoveGame…

* * *

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick

I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you,

but if I do then I might miss you, babe

It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid

Guess who wants to play, wants to play I love game, I love game

* * *

Mike's place. Cool. I can do that. Right?

I mean….he may be twenty-Three. And I may be fifteen. But doesn't mean we can't be together. We l-

_Don't lie! Don't lie to yourself, Jordina! I thought to myself. _

_I don't love him. I'm pretty sure I never will. He doesn't love me. He can't. His ass will go to jail._

"_You alright?" Mike asked. Two hours in a car…Fantastic._

"_Uh-huh.." I mumbled. I glanced over at Mike, who had a now building tent in his pants. And probably didn't know. You would expect having an erection for three hours would get annoying. _

"_We're here." Mike announced with a ear-to-ear smile._

_I smiled back, but probably not as happy. I don't know what Mike has in store. And I don't wanna know._

_Mike hopped out of the car ran to my side and pulled me out. He dragged me in the house and before I knew it, had me pinned up against the wall. He moved his head close to my neck and started to nibble._

_I let out a soft moan, and Mike let out a low growl in my ear._

_I started to take off Mike's coat, and he started to undo my pants._

_Once Mike lost his shirt, and I lost my shirt and pants, Mike started to explore my body. Taking in as much as possible, before moving his hand in my thong. _

_I gasped and bucked my hips, when Mike's cool hand came in contact with my slit. I put my head against the wall, with my eyes closed tightly, letting out a soft moan. Mike started to lightly rub my clit, and put in two fingers. Instantly getting wet. _

"_Open your eyes, baby. I wanna watch you." I opened my eyes slightly, instantly seeing an evil grin spread on Mike's face. He was enjoying himself, and dammit! So was I! _

"_Uhh… Yes…Yes…Oh God, Mike. YES!" I moaned as Mike started to add a third finger, moving in and out. I bit down on my bottom lip, as Mike went faster. _

_He moved his head close to mine, and whispered, "Want more?" He asked. And I knew there was a smile on his face. But I couldn't help but nod. I felt violently empty as Mike removed his fingers, and grabbed onto my hand, pulling me to the bed._

_Once Mike put me on the bed, his eyes gazed over my body, taking me in, and I looked back at him. He still had his pants on, and right now, I was kind of happy he did. But, I wanted to get this over with. _

_I sat up in front of him, grabbing at his zipper, and tugged. _

"_Off." I said, in an over-controlling voice. I smiled when he obeyed, now I can get him to do anything. This should be fun. _

_Once Mike and I had nothing on, Mike hovered over me gently pushing at my entrance. _

"_Are you sure?" Mike asked. I merely nodded, knowing I couldn't saying anything without my voice cracking. Mike moved his dick in gently, and as he did I got a horrible stinging feeling. I bit down on my lip so I didn't cry out in pain. _

"_Are you ok?" He asked, and again, I nodded. He kept himself in for a few seconds, then moved out. _

_I lifted my hips up, so I could push him further. The pain was gone, and a sudden wave of pleasure washed over me. Mike instantly trusted in, and we both grunted as he did._

_Mike started to move faster, and his trusts became harder. We were both moaning, and wanted more._

_My moans became louder and louder, and as they did Mike became harder, and harder. Mike started to slow down, when he did I grabbed his hips and pushed him in as hard as I could. _

_He laughed at me, but all I did was scream. After a few minutes of the same thing, Mike moved his hand down to my clit, and started to rub, hard and swift. I could feel my self reaching my climax, and I loved it._

"_Yes…Yes…Oh god…Yes… Uhh….Harder…YES!" With each trust Mike did, a moan I did in response. _

_Once I felt myself starting to cum, I felt Mike to the same. We started to breathe heavily, and I knew we weren't done. You would think three ours of sex, would wear you down. It doesn't. Mike kept pumping for a few seconds, then pulled out. _

_As he did, he looked at me and smiled. "Have fun?" I scoffed, and he laughed. _

"_Yes, yes I did!" I said loudly. And we both laughed. "How about you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. _

_He laughed. "I did! And I could tell you did. I never knew you were a screamer." He said with a wink. _

_I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You just need to find out with some stuff." I said shrugging. _

_Mike laughed, and looked at me. He had something else he wanted to do, and I knew it. This can't be good! I swear to god he's going to kill me! _

_Mike sat up and moved his dick in my mouth, letting me taste us on him. I began to move my head forward, and started to lick the tip. Mike moaned, and I smiled. _

_I started to graze him with my teeth, as I let my tongue swirl around him. I could tell he was enjoying himself, and trying not to get me to take him fully in. _

_As I felt Mike start to cum, there was a knock at the door. And Mike groaned, and started to pull out of my mouth. _

_I sat up on my knees' looking at Mike. "So you don't wanna finish? You're just going to leave?" I said, in a pissed off bitchy voice._

_He stopped getting and looked at me. "Babe, you know I want to stay. But I can't. It could be someone looking for you." He replied in a hurt voice._

_I threw my hands in the air dramatically. "YEAH! SO GET IT WHY DON'TCHA!" I yelled. I was being over dramatic. But seriously, who leaves when a girl has her mouth wrapped around your dick?! _

"_babe….Don't be so dr-" _

"_I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD! IF YOU SAY DRAMATIC, I'LL LEAVE AND YOU WON'T SEE MY AGAIN!" I said, cutting him off. _

_He looked at me with a hurt expression, got dressed, and walked to the door. Ending whatever had started. _

* * *

_Authors Note!!!: OH MY GOD!_

_I'm SO sorry! I should've updated SO much earlier! But I never did! I hope you all had a GREAT holiday, and a Happy New years._

_I wanna say thanks to Lady GaGa, For helping me with the chapter title. _

_I REALLY hope you liked this chapter._

_I'll TRY my best to update every couple weeks. But I have no promises_

_Happy 1-2-10 !!!_

_:D It's been a while, and took me a "year" to update, but I got it on. _

_Thanks for the support, and favorite!_

_Please comment! _

_BYE! _


	5. Recreation

**Chapter 5 - Recreation. **

* * *

**:D **

* * *

"**You're kidding me! You just left?! Why?!!" Bella squealed into the phone.**

**I groaned. "Please, shut the hell up. Don't EVER squeal. Please." I said, rubbing ym face.**

"**Jesus, Pms, much?"**

"**Nope. Just annoyed out of my fucking mind!"**

"**Then why did you call??" Bella cocked her head to the side.**

"…**Are you serious? You called me." I scoffed.**

"**Ohhhhh. Yeah, I did, huh?" Bella giggled.**

"**God you're slow. Can I hang up? I honestly need to be alone. And…yeah."**

"**Mmmhmm." **

"**Thanks. I'll call you later, okay? Bye."**

"**Okay. BYE!!!!!"**

**I hung up, and threw my phone on the chair. I really don't know why the hell I did anything last night. I mean, yeah, it was fun. But, why the hell didn't I wait? I should call him. Sort it all out. Maybe it will help. **

**I grabbed my phone, and called Mike up. Maybe he'll help me figure out why. But, then again, maybe not. Oh well, mind-as-well try. **

"**Hello?" A deep voice answered.**

"**Hey…" **

**I bit my lip. I really hope this will be helpful. **

"**Hey! What's up?" **

"**Oh…y'know. Stuff. You??"**

"**Oh, just wondering where the hell someone went last night." **

**Ah…Subtle. **

"**Oh really? Who's that someone?" I asked, rolling my eyes.**

"**Oh, their name starts with a Y, and ends with a U." **

"**Hmmm….Y and U. Hmm….Let me thinks."**

**Mike laughed.**

"**Y-O-U? Mike, you're wondering where you went last night?" **

**Mike groaned. "No, you." **

"**Ahhh…That makes more sense." I mumbled.**

**I guess joking wouldn't be able to work this time.**

"**So, where did you go?" **

**Oh shit, I need to think fast.**

"**I told you, I would leave," I shrugged. "And I did. Simple as that."**

**Silence. He didn't speak. You could only hear this breath going into the phone.**

"**Okay, well, listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye"**

**I groaned hanging up the phone. That didn't help at all. **

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

**Really?! I has to be Mike, huh? I slapped my phone, and picked it up. I sighed as I read my phone.**

"_**Bella is calling." **_

_**Thank you, phone. I sighed as I hit "talk."**_

"_**Hello?" I said, groaning.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**Can I help you?" **_

_**Eh, I sound pissed off. Fuck it, I am. No need to change my tone. **_

"_**Okay, that sounded bitchy."**_

"_**Yes it did. Now what?"**_

"_**I'm having this…like, party or whatever tonight. Wanna come?"**_

"_**Erm…Suuuure. Why not? Yeah, I'll be there."**_

"_**Cool! See ya there! Bye!"**_

"_**Um...Okay. Bye."**_

_**I better get prepared for the worst. What could happen? Oh shit…**_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors note - Hi. : -) I didn't want to make it this short. But, I did want the party to be in a new chapter, and I had nothing to add to this. :-/ So…….Yeah. I hope you liked it. It's pretty sort. I know. But...It'll be better the next chapter. This sort of changed all of their lives. And we're all living in that change now. Yes, it's a true story. It's weird. I know. So…the facts will be…shocking. Trust me, we were all shocked. Not really expecting anything in the next chapter. Soooo………Life as we know it, will never be the same. : -)**_

_**I hope you like the book sooo far. :D **_

_**Just so you know, the next chapter will be VERY confusing, because a lot of doubled names, and other stuff. Lol. But, It should be reasonable. …Hopefully. Okay, I'll shut up. See ya next time. (A couple hours) Byeeee!!!!**_

_**Comment. Please. :D**_


	6. Authors Note

A/N!

Hey, Guys!

Thank you soooooooooooooo much for reading.

Now, I understand I haven't updated in…God knows how long, NOW! I have a perfect explanation.

Some personal private stuff has been going on in my life, and whenever I would try to finish the chapter I have started, it hurt too much. :/

Now, it's going on pretty long. What I have so far is about 6 pages on Word doc. Pretty long. It's a longer chapter. So, if you want, I can quickly finish up what's currently going on in it, and post it, just to give you what I have, and then post the rest in a new chapter.

It's up to the readers. Message, Review, whatever, just please tell me what you think I should do.

Now, I started school again, and It's gonna making posting a bit harder than normal. But, I sure as HELL will try my hardest. My hardest, is TRULY my hardest.

Thank you once again for reading. Means the world and back to me. :- )

Now, I'm going to start writing again.

Tell me whatcha think. BYEEE!


	7. Truth or Dare?

Chapter 6 - Truth or Dare?

After three pointless hours of me arguing with myself, I'd actually come to this damn party. I didn't want to, but I loved Bella to death, and I had to come. I never met her family before. Only her dad, so lets meet the family. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. It's pouring rain out, and I'm in a white shirt…Great.

"Jordina!" Bella screamed, jumping on me for a hug.

I laughed, and hugged her back. "Bella! …Too tight!"

Bella laughed, and let go of me. "Come in!" She giggled, grabbing my hand, pulling me into her house.

Once she tugged me passed the doorway, I was astonished. Her house looked like everything I had. White walls, White wooden floors, A huge staircase, Openings to halls. God. It was beautiful. Compared to my house. This is amazing.

"Whoa."

Oops, that wasn't suppose to come out.

"I'll take that has a compliment." Bella said Rolling her eyes.

I nodded. "Okay, lets ignore that."

"Already was."

"Good." I said looking around.

"Everyone's in the living room."

"…This…This isn't the living room?" I said in a small voice. My eyes semi-bugging out of my head.

"Not even close. Are you okay? Your eyes…they're huge."

I blinked, shaking my head. "Oh…Yeah."

"Common." Bella said, pulling me toward a room. Living room I'm guessing.

Once we reached the living room, everything was exactly the same. But this room had a white couch. The furniture was pushed around, and people were in a huge circle in the middle of the floor. I'm guessing her family. I could be wrong. I don't know anyone here. Hmm…Weird.

"Guys! I have another person for you this time! She's new." Bella said.

"Great, make me sound like I'm fucking bait. Or a chew toy." I whispered in Bella's ear.

She scoffed. "You pretty much are." She whispered back.

Everyone turned around, and stared directly at me. I bit my lip, and looked at all of them. I wasn't uncomfortable before. But I am now.

Bella laughed, and shaked her head. And immediately, my eyes went to her.

"Okay, no need to scare her. Guy, this is Jordina. Jordina, this is the guys."

"Hey." We all said together.

"They don't look like guys, Bella. I'm sure they're not all transvestites. At least some are girls. Common, I'm not that slow." I said rolling my eyes, and nudging Bella.

"Haha. Very funny. You know what I mean."

"And if I didn't?" I said cocking an eyebrow, and crossing my arms.

"Then you're retarded."

"Already am. Next one?"

Bella huffed. "I'm not talking to you."

"5...4...3...2...-"

"Shut up!" Bella yelled.

Everyone laughed. "I called it." I said poking Bella.

"God dammit!" "Tsk, tsk. Language, young lady."

"You swear worse then me!" Bella yelled, getting frustrated.

Everyone laughed. "Okay, true. Can I get names? Or, should I just call you all guys?"

A guy about 16-year-old, and blonde hair, with muscles, stood up and walked toward me. "Well, calling us guys would be rude. I'm James." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Can't…Breathe…"

James rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

I shook my head. "No thanks."

Everyone stood up, and chose to walk toward me, lining up.

My eyes widened. "Okay, Why am I the shortest person here?"

Another guy, with dirty blonde hair, and muscles. Looking the same as James, stood next to me. "Are you the youngest?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure, I'm older then some of you…"

"Age?" James asked.

"15."

"Birthday?" The dirty blonde guy asked me.

"July 17th."

James, and dirty blonde guy, looked at each other, and nodded."Youngest." They said in unison.

"Oh…"

"Not true. She's older than Bella, and I." A small voice popped up.

I Couldn't see him, but, I could guess who it was. I would be wrong of course.

"Are you sure, Michael?" James asked.

"Even ask Bella. Or Jake." Michael said.

Bella nodded. "Our birthday is September 16th. Hers is July 17th. Two months older."

I looked are Bella with a curious face, and cocked my head to the side.

"Michael and I are twins." Bella said.

"Thanks for telling me that NOW."

"No problem."

I rolled my eyes. I started watching everyone, as a guy with black hair, and, of course, muscles walked up to Bella and whispered something to her. Bella looked at me, and winked.

I tugged on Jakes arm.

"What?"

"Are they fucking each other, or something?" I whispered in Jakes ear.

"Who?"

"Bella and that guy." I whispered to Jake.

"NO! That's Michael!"

"No need to yell! Jesus! Just, shh…I didn't know that! I do now! Calm down!"

Bella walked up to us, looking confused. But, I'm not going to tell her anything. I smiled.

"Okay, Jordina. So, lets have you meet everyone." She started with a small blonde girl. And pointed to everyone else as she named them off. "Heather, Eddie, Chase, Joe, Liam, Jack, Michael, James, Jake and Me. I think…that's all."

Everyone stared at me. I stared back, but the only person I could seem to stare at, was Michael. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, blushing.

"Oh, um…Hi." I said biting my lip.

Everyone laughed. Causing me to blush.

"Hi." Michael said, with a ear-to-ear smile.

I looked at the floor, blushing. This is the most I have ever blushed before. Bella nudged my side.

I looked up at her. "Huh?"

She pulled me close before whispering, "Tonight, is spin the bottle. You'll sit between me and Michael." she pulled away and winked.

My jaw dropped. "I…I…um…a…um…I…UGH!"

Bella cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

Bella shook her head. "Okay, lets start!"

Everyone started to move, and I moved with Bella. Once everyone sat down, Michael came in the room with a bottle.

"Who's starting?" Michael asked, looking at me.

"Have Jordina start!" Bella yelled out.

I slowly moved my head to look at her, giving her the death glare.

Michael laughed. "Okay." and he handed me the bottle.

I glared at Bella. "I hate you." And I spun the bottle.

Once the bottle stopped moving, everyone started laughing. And my head fell into my hands.

"EDDIE!" Michael, Bella, James, and Jake yelled out.

"I hate you all." I said glaring at them.

"Finally, a sexy girl. Someone must love me." Eddie said, with a smug look.

"Sure as hell isn't me." I mumbled.

"Shut up."

Eddie and I stood up, and walk toward each other. I sighed. Eddie rolled his eyes. I closed my eyes, as Eddie pulled me close, and slowly kissed my lips. Before quickly pulling away, and sitting there.

I stood in the middle of the circle. Alone. As everyone stared at me. I looked behind me, to make sure I didn't sit on someone, and sat down.

"Nice." Michael whispered to me.

"Thanks, I try." I whispered back.

Michael laughed. "I don't think you need to try very hard. You seem to have it down perfectly."

"Hmm…yeah, well. Maybe to you." I said shaking my head.

"Well, I think you-"

"Jordina!" Bella said, nudging me.

"OW! What?"

"Where are you ticklish?"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Yeah, no…" I said, looking back at Michael.

Bella plunged at me, full on tickling my side. I yelped, falling onto Michael's lap.

"OH YEAH! GET SOME!" Chase yelled.

Once Bella moved, and slapped Chase, I threw my hands in front of my face.

Suddenly, a hand started rubbing my head.

"It's okay. Deep breaths."

My eyes widened, and I flew up into a sitting position. And looked directly at Michael.

"Oh…My God. I'm so sorry! I…I…didn't mean to! I swear."

Michael laughed. "It's fine. She attacked you. It's fine. I understand."

I bit my lip. "I don't care. I'm really sorry! I-"

Michael pulled me into a hug, and whispered in my ear. "It's fine."

My heart melted, as Michael slowly pulled away Kissing my cheek.

I smiled. "Okay."

I looked over at Eddie, who was glaring at Michael. I thought I could see if Eddie wanted to do more than kiss, so I scooted closer to Michael, so our legs were touching. Which got even a bigger reaction out of Eddie, than before. Smooth.

"Oh my God! Eddie, you have to kiss Michael." Bella yelled.

"WHAT! No way in hell I'm kissing that!" Eddie yelled, moving backwards.

Michael sighed, and jumped up towards Eddie, kissing him on the lips.

Bella and I watched in amazement. While everyone else cheered, and laughed. Two minutes later, Michael moved back to me, wiping his lips off.

"Nice." I whispered to Michael.

He snickered. "Yeah. The guy got the kiss of a lifetime." Michael said laughing.

I rubbed my face. "Oh dear God…I bet he did!" I said laughing.

Eddie glared at Michael, once more. He had the death glare, like he wanted to kill him. He slowly lifted his arm up, rubbing it across his mouth. I slowly bit down on my lips as I watched Eddie, and started to violently shake.

Michael stared at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, still shaking.

Everyone started to stare at me, before I took in a deep breath, and started laughing loudly. Then shortly after, everyone started laughing, too. Might not have been with me, but, they still laughed. I looked around, before going silent, throwing everyone off.

"Um…Michael, wanna spin? I don't think Eddie wants to wait any longer for another French kiss." I said, looking at Michael with a dead serious expression.

His jaw dropped. "Um…Yeah…"

Suddenly, Eddie slowly got up, and ran from the room. Everyone burst out laughing. And I carefully watched the bottle. Michael was oblivious to anything going around him, the only thing he knew, was that everyone was laughing, and the bottle was slowing down. Everyone went quite, when they saw the bottle. We all watched it with blank expressions, as the bottle got slower, and slower…and stopped.

We stared at the bottle for a minute, before looking at who the bottle landed on.

"Um…Jordina?" Bella said.

I closed my eyes. " Y-Yeah?" I stuttered.

"You." And that was all she said to say, before I understood.

I took a deep breath, and looked at Michael. He hand an ear-to-ear smile. He must be happy to not kiss a guy. I bit my lip, and smiled back. He slowly started to move forward, and finally his lips touched mine.

They were soft. Nothing urgent. But sweet. I wanted to take my time with this kiss, and I think he did, too. He moved his hand up to the back of my neck, behind my hair. Gently pulling me closer. I moved my hand up to his cheek. He softly opened my mouth with his.

Bella cleared her throat. "Um…wanna NOT have sex in front of us? Thanks."

Everyone started to laugh. I pulled away. My face going a dark red. Michael smirked before sitting down, grabbing my hand pulling me down, too. Right when I sat down, I moved my hands to my face, covering my face with my hands and hair. Michael laughed, before pulling my close and whispering in my ear,

"You're an amazing kisser. It's your turn to spin, beautiful."

I looked up at him, and saw a smile on his face. I smiled back, and spun the bottle.

"So are you."

Mind-as-well boost his ego a bit more. He'd like that. He'd like that a lot…I think…

"HOLLY SHIT!" Bella yelled. Causing my head to jerk up.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT?" I yelled back.

"JOE!" Bella yelled, causing everyone to stare at Joe. And my jaw to drop.

I looked at Joe, and he smirked. Jesus Christ. I huffed and stood up. As he did the same. Minus the huffing. I slowly walked over to him, as he mimicked my movement. When we reached each other, we looked at one an other. He glanced at my lip a few times. Causing me to bite my lip.

"Hi." I said. Looking around the room.

"Hey." He said, looking me in the eyes. Smiling.

He slowly walked forward, before he leaned forward to touch my lips. He slowly touched my lips, before quickly pulling away. And sitting down. Leaving me standing in the middle of the circle alone.

"Um…Okay." I turned around and slowly sat down.

Michael wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close, again.

"Having fun?" He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah." I whispered back.

"Don't have too much fun, though. I'll have to hurt the person that has too much fun with you." He whispered to me.

I looked up at him. He was looking away. Toward the wall. It was…It was like something was bothering him. I just…couldn't tell what it was. I sighed.

"Joe! Chop, chop! Spin!" Bella said, snapping her fingers.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Chill, Bella! Jesus."

Bella snapped her head to give me the death glare. I leaned forward toward her, poking her nose.

"Hun, try again. I've seen that before. Doesn't do shit." I shrugged, and moved back toward Michael.

Everyone started laughing, as Bella's jaw dropped, with a defeated look on her face. I CLEARLY won.

I snickered.

"Shut up." Bella grumbled.

"No thanks." I said closing my eyes, leaning my head against Michael.

"Bitch."

"Love you, too."

The room was filled with laughter. Obviously I was fitting in perfectly. Otherwise they hated me, and were trying to be nice…they'd be dicks then.

I heard a sigh. It didn't sound like a sad sigh, or anything besides comfort. I opened my eyes, noticing it was Michael who sighed. I didn't want to ask, but it left me with the lingering though on why…

"Heather. Go. Kiss. Him. NOW!" Bella yelled, pushing Heather up off the ground.

I immediately burst out laughing, with the sight in front of me.

I shook my head, and mumbled "Jesus Christ."

Joe finally sighed in frustration, before walking to heather, bending down, and kissed her quickly on the lip.

"Jesus fucking Christ! WAS THAT HARD?" Joes said.

Heather nodded franticly. "YES!"

Everyone burst out laughing. God, this family isn't close to normal. Matches perfectly with mine.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Wanna come?" Bella whispered to me.

"Why…? Do you want me to watch you Pee? Because, I'm not into that kinky shit." I whispered back.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I want to talk to you. Just come, okay?"

I groaned. "Fine."

I stood up, and followed Bella. Her house is fucking HUGE. Intimidating really. She dragged me upstairs, (literally dragged me) to a room. Sure as HELL wasn't the bathroom.

I looked around. "What?"

"You want to fuck my brother, don't you?" Bella said with a straight face.

My jaw dropped. "Wow…No. Why do you think THAT?"

"Because, he seems like he wants to. You kinda do, too."

"Um…Well then…I don't know about him. But I don't wanna fuck him." I shrugged.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah…" I said looking at the floor, blushing.

"You know he likes you, too, right?"

"I can tell. Can we go back downstairs?"

"Yeah…Lets go." Bella grabbed my hand, pulling me back downstairs.

We took our places, and came right as Heather spun the bottle. We all sat there silently as the bottle slowed, and finally came to a halt. As it landed on Bella.

Bella's jaw dropped, and Heather shook her head.

"Oh SHIT! ON ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed.

I burst out laughing. "Girl on girl action. WOO!"

Everyone stared at me, before laughing. Bella was still on utter shock.

"KILL ME!" Bella yelled.

"Nope." I replied calmly.

"KILL ME!" Bella repeated.

"Go…do it." I said.

"EWW!"

"Thanks…" Heather mumbled.

Heather stood, up, and started walking toward Bella.

"JUST FUCKING KISS HER!" I yelled out.

Heather gave Bella a peck on the lips, before walking away. "Bitch." Heather muttered.

I shook my head. And watched as Bella spun the bottle.

Same-ole routine. Bottle stops, someone freaks out, Person get kissed, other person gets pissed. I could get use to this.

The bottle stopped, and of course, I'm every other. And it stopped on me.

Fuck. Me.

Everyone starts clapping. I laughed, so did Bella.

"AWW! Our first kiss!" I said to Bella.

"Awww." Bella cooed.

I laughed.

"Come here, baby!"

Bella and I leaned forward, our lips met, and we both pulled away. Amazing first kiss.

We started laughing. Everyone stared. That seems to be happening a lot.

"Okay…is it just me, or am I getting passed off a lot?" I laughed as I asked Bella.

"Oh no. You are getting passed off." We started laughing harder.

Bella nudged me. "Spin, my bitch."

I scoffed. "Your bitch, my ass." I stuck my tongue out at her, and spun the bottle.

Every guy was paying attention to the bottle, while every girl could care less. I was looking around the room. I really didn't care about this anymore. I'm pretty much the whore of the circle anyways.

"JORDINA!" Bella yelped.

"Ah… Fuck you. What?"

"Michael." Bella said winking.

This time I understood, because I looked at the bottle, pointed to my right side. It was Michael. I smiled, and he was smiling, too.

"Hey, beautiful." Michael said.

"Hey, Sexy."

He pulled me close, and whispered in my ear.

"I'm gonna give you a long kiss. Just for the camera" He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

He leaned forward, letting his lips softly touch mine, before the kiss became more urgent. He put his hand on the side of my neck. Letting it linger there. He gently opened my mouth, slipping his tongue in. I gently bit down on his bottom lip, causing him to moan quietly.

Bella cleared her throat, causing Michael to slightly pull away. He gently pecked my lips once more, and then fully pulled away, smiling from ear-to-ear.

I looked at my hands, that were placed on my legs, trying to cover up my horribly red face.

I felt a light tug on my side, and looked over at my side. I noticed a arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to them. I looked up at Michael, and he smirked at me.

He gently put his head on top of mine.

"Baby, you're one of a kind." He whispered to me.

I bit my lip, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Jordina?" Bella said over to me. I looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come to the kitchen with me?"

"Uhm…"

Without having to answer, she was already up, grabbing my arm, pulling me with her.

"Good God, Woman! What's with you and taking me around your house?" I exclaimed, and noticed I spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear me, because laughter filled the room as I said it.

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you like Michael?" She asked.

Can she be more straightforward?

"Uhm…Yeah." I said as a slight pink filled my face.

"Y'know he's single, right?" She said.

I noticed the conversation went down to a whisper as Bella spoke. Obviously not wanting the whole house to hear this conversation. I never expected to actually like Bella's twin. I mean, dear God, if I dated him, I'd be dating Bella in man form. Not very fun. I love Bella…but I wouldn't date her.

I shook my head mentally at the conversation going on in my head.

"Uhm…No. I didn't. But, if he wasn't, I would feel bad for who he was dating."

Bella shook her head. "He would never cheat on his girlfriend." Bella paused. "If he had one anyways." He hastily added in.

I nodded. "I can believe that."

"You guys would go out." She said.

Once again, Straightforward Bella. Gotta love her.

I laughed. "He wouldn't date me. I mean…look at him. And…look at me. Trust me, he an get someone SO much better."

Honestly? He could. I know he could. I have no doubt in my mind that he could. He's amazing. He's…perfect. Me? I'm nowhere near perfect. Hell…I bet everyone here thinks I'm perfect. They're wrong.

But, when I say he's perfect, It's true. He's amazing, sweet, nice, funny, caring, loving…Fuck. I can't be thinking this way about Bella's brother. I mean, COMMON!

Bella laughed.

"Dude, you're amazing, he's amazing. You're both PERFECT for each other. He couldn't get anyone better than you. There is no one better than you."

That's where she's wrong.

I smiled. "Thanks. But…I'm pretty sure he could."

"Then ask him."

Straightforward. What the hell? She's normally never this straightforward.

"W-what?"

"Ask. Him. Out. I know you want to."

Hell…she was right. I did. Badly. But, what if he said no? I don't wanna deal with that, if he says no.

"Yeah, I want to. But, what if he says no? And, anyways, that's not like me to ask someone out. Especially your brother!"

I had to control my voice from rising. I'd die if anyone else heard this.

"He likes you! I know he does! You can just tell! Trust me, he won't say no to you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Lets get back to the game."

"Fine." Bella huffed.

"Lets get back to my whoreish game." I said walking back into the room.

Everyone looked at me and started laughing.

"Your whoreish game?" Bella laughed.

"Well…yeah. I mean, It always lands on me. I'm the whore of the circle."

Bella patted my shoulder. "But you're my whore."

I rolled my eyes. "Bitch."

I walked over to Michael, and sat down. Taking the seat, I've missed so dearly.

A/N:

Mwahahahaha! I'm such a bitch. ^^

Well, I shall start writing the next chapter. :- ) Hopefully you've liked this one. Fingers crossed! :D

Tell me whatcha think!

Thanks for reading ^^


	8. May the Truth Unravel Itself

Chapter 7 - May the Truth Unravel Itself.

I woke up, glancing at the alarm. 9:32AM. Nice.

I tried to get up, but quickly noticed a set of arms wrapped around my waist, making me slide back down into the bed.

I looked over, trying to see who it was. I smiled as I realized who it was.

Michael.

I smiled, and closed my eyes, curling into his side.

"Good morning, Beautiful." I heard him say in a husky voice.

I smiled. "Good morning."

He kissed the top of my head. "How'd you sleep?"

I kissed his neck. "Amazing. How'd you sleep?" I asked looking up at him, through my eyelashes.

"Perfect." He said looking down at me smiling.

I smiled back at him, laying my head on his chest. He tightened his arm around me, and started to run his hands through my hair.

I was in complete bliss. Everything about last night was amazing. Everything about this morning was amazing. I didn't want this moment to end. Me and him. Lying in each others arms. It was perfect.

The moment was quickly ruined by a loud bang on the door.

Michael moved his hand from my hair, grabbed something, and threw it at the door, causing a loud bang.

"What the hell did you just throw?" I asked sitting up, looking at his face.

"A shoe." he said smirking.

"A shoe…?"

"Well…your shoe actually…" He said with a shit eating grin.

"Well, you're sweet." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind."

I shrugged. "I can careless, they're already falling apart."

He started laughing, as the door flew open.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Bella yelled.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Michael said sitting up.

"Why don't you have a shirt on, Jordina?"

What…?

Michael and I both looked at my chest, and noticed I had nothing covering me but a bra, and his boxers.

What the hell happened last night?

Michael quickly leaned over his bed, grabbing me a shirt of his and handed it to me.

I quickly put it on, before answering Bella.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I thought I did." I shrugged.

Bella was silent.

"I swear." I said.

"Please, God, tell me if I move that blanket off of you two, that Michael has his pants on." Bella said, moving slowly to the bed, pulling the blanket off the bed completely.

I looked at Michael, and we both looked at each other.

Michael was shirtless, but he had on a pair of black silk boxers. I stared at his chest. He had a very toned 6-pack, and a slight tan. I tried so hard not to drool. But, it seemed impossible.

"Now…please explain why YOU didn't have a shirt on, or why YOU don't have pants OR a shirt on!" Bella Exclaimed.

Michael smirked. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Michael asked cocking an eyebrow.

Mine and Bella's jaw dropped.

"Well, obviously you guys didn't fuck, otherwise her jaw wouldn't be…HOLY SHIT! YOU DIDN'T!"

"WE DIDN'T!" I exclaimed.

Michael laughed. "Are you sure about that?"I started at him. "YES!"

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS DID!"

"NO!"

Michael laughed, as Bella left the room, slamming the door shut.

"I hate you." I said glaring at Michael.

"I love you, too."

I room suddenly went quite.

Did he just…No. He couldn't have. Wait…Did he?

"MICHAEL! ISABELLA! WE'RE HOME!"

Michael shot up form the bed, quickly getting dressed.

"Whoa, what the hell's going on?"

"Either my parents are home, or my grandma is." He said handing me my clothes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

I started getting dressed.

Michael Chuckled. "I wish I was."

Michael pulled me close, making sure there was no space between us. "This is incase I can't see you later." He said gently putting his lips against mine.

I puts my hands on both sides on his neck, slowly kissing him back. He gently pulled away. "I love you." He whispered to me.

He quickly left the room, as Bella came back in.

I just stood there in daze.

Did he just tell me he loves me?

"Jordina?"

"What? Yeah, What?"

"James is an ass-hole. No one but him are here." Bella said.

"Dude…he sounds like a chick."

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Bella giggled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey, did you ask him?" Bella asked.

"Ask who what?"

"Did you ask Michael out?"

"Uhm…no. But, I guess we kinda are." I said sheepishly.

"LET ME GO ASK HIM!" She said running downstairs.

"Uhm…okay." I watched as Bella left the room.

I looked around, it was a white room, Black curtness, and the bed - of course- was unmade. I walked back over to the bed, and slid down, sitting in front of it.

I began playing with the hem of my shirt, thinking over what just happened.

_Did he just tell me he loved me? I mean, we met a day ago…I probably heard him wrong. That's all. I shouldn't over think things. _

"_Jordina?" I heard a voice whisper._

_I looked up at Bella. "Yeah?" _

"_We're gonna play truth or dare in here, wanna join?""Sure." _

_Before I knew what was going on, a swarm of people started coming into the room. All the same faces from last night. I felt a body shuffle to sit down next to me. _

_It was the twins. _

"_Lets start," James spoke up for once. "Jordina, truth or dare?" _

_Nice way to put me on the spot. _

"_Truth." I said._

"_What's your real name?" _

_The room went silent, all eyes fell on me._

"_How the hell did you know about that?" I asked James._

"_Bella told me." _

'_What the hell?' I mouthed to Bella._

'_Sorry' she mouthed back._

_I closed my eyes for what felt like a lifetime._

"_Jordan." I said. _

"_Wait…why does everyone call you Jordina?" James asked._

"_It's a nickname. I get called it a lot. I get called a lot of things. I get called them more than my real name." I said._

"_Well, that's gonna change." James, Michael and Bella all stated._

"_Wait, did you know about this" Michael asked Bella._

"_Yeah. I knew her name since we met." _

"_Then why didn't you tell us?" Michael shouted, and left his room._

_I never knew, getting called by a nickname, could possibly change the rest of your life. But, then again, there's a bigger chance it will, then won't. I'm just the stupid person who tried to see if I could prove it wrong. I couldn't. _

_And now, for that one mistake, I could lose the one person I actually love. _

_My whole world came crashing down in a matter of seconds._


	9. So much for my Happy Ending

Chapter 8 - So much for my Happy Ending.

"_Hey, you've reached Michael, Sorry I can't get to the phone right no-" _

_I threw my phone down onto the bed in frustration. _

_Ever since James let the cat out of the bag, Nothing has been the same. Michael won't return my calls, Won't message me back, Nothing. I've tried Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, Hell, even youtube. None of them got through. None of them got the contact form him that I craved. _

_I missed him, and I hated to admit it. It's been two weeks since I've heard from him, and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand admitting how much I missed him in only a few short weeks. But the weeks drug on, and made it feel like years. I was in my own personal Hell._

_When I would hang out with Bella, and bring him up, she'd dodge the topic. She'd dodge him in general. She dodged his name even, or anyone else. Like none of them exist, or anything ever happened. When we both know something did happen. And that just made my hell even worse._

_Not knowing if he was okay, or if he hated me for lying sucked. It sucked bad. Why can't someone give me some kind of reassurance? At least something that mean they all still exist, and that I exist to them. Even if it's only hate. _

_I looked over at my phone, and noticed it lightning up. I quickly ran to my phone and answered it._

"_Hello?" I said breathing heavily. _

"_Hey." _

_I sighed._

"_Yeah, Bella?" _

"_You okay?" "No, why?" "You seem sad…" _

_That's because I don't wanna be talking to you._

"_I kinda am, look, I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye." _

_And with that, I clicked the 'End' button on my phone. _

_I flopped onto my bed, letting multiple emotions come over me like a big wave. _

_It was exhausting trying over and over again to fix something. _

_BEEP! _

_I glamced at my computer._

"_What the…" _

_I sat up, and walked to my computer._

_My Facebook was still open. I sighed. Great._

_I moved the stuff off m chair, and sat down._

_Isabella: Bitch. _

_Me: Thanks._

_Isabella: Oh…you're here…_

_Me: Yeah :P Normally being online kinda means that. _

_Isabella: Whatever. I thought you hanging up on me meant you leaving your house._

_Me: Uhm…_

_Isabella: You're at home aren't you? _

_Me: No…_

_Isabella is offline._

"_Fuck." _

_Isabella is online._

_Isabella: See you in 5._

_Isabella is offline._

_I sighed, and ran outside of my house, immediately falling flat on my ass. _

_Watching for people walking. Smart Idea. Do I do that much? No. Not at all. _

_I looked up at the person I ran into._

_Bella. Just my fucking luck._

"_Heeeey…" I spoke slowly._

"_You like the ground?" Asked Bella._

_I started running my hands along the ground. "Very much." _

_Bella laughed, and helped me up._

"_Thanks. How may I help you on this…slippery evening?" I said_

"_I don't know…But, we need to talk. Majorly."_

"_Can it wait? I'm busy." _

_Bella sighed. "Fine." And with that, she left._

_Leaving me in my own self pity. Once again._


	10. Too Little Too Late

Chapter 9 - Too little Too Late.

I was young And in love. I gave you everything, But it wasn't enough. And now you wanna communicate

(You know it's just too little too late)

Go find someone else In letting you go.

* * *

I laid in bed all day, all night, waiting for the call that would hopefully determine the rest of my life. I knew I was being ridiculous. Hell, everyone who talked to me could figure that out. But, I can't just let this go. It's nothing, but it feels like something. I was told to never give up in life. I'm finally putting it to use. Right here, right now.

It's been a month, with nothing from him. Not a single call, text, message, E-mail, or a Flying owl with a letter to me. Nothing.

The only thing I was left with, was the words he spoke to me, when I felt he cared. He might. Just…not be able to fully grasp what's going on.

Ah, who the fuck am I kidding? Surely not myself. I'd be lying to myself if I thought that. Actually, I'd STILL be lying to myself. Everything I'm trying to convince myself, Every single word of it. It means nothing, only how well I can lie to myself. Which, OBVIOUSLY isn't well enough. I need to be taught how to lie to myself, before I can believe every ounce of bullshit I keep feeding myself. Or trying to at least.

Every day, every night, Every chance I got I'd stalk his Facebook page. Just so I can feel like he was actually talking to me, even if he was randomly commenting on stuff with his friends or family. It at least gave me something to live off of. The smallest thing, could do wonders for me. Absolute wonders.

I sat at my desk, is an absolute daze staring at his pictures. Jesus Christ, I've lost it.

I opened my E-mail to see if I had anything, before I noticed a message. One random message. I quickly clicked it open.

From: Michael G. November 14th 2009. At 1:03PM.

Hey, Stranger.

I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, around 3:00ish.

Message me back. Bye.

I read over the message countless amounts of times before getting a text. I opened my phone.

_From: Michael._

_Hey, get my message? _

_Yeah. _

_From: Michael: _

_Do you wanna? _

_Yes. _

_From: Michael._

_Sweet. I'll pick you up around 3...? _

_Sounds perfect :- ) _

_From: Michael._

_Awesome. See ya then. :- ) _

I couldn't get over the complete bliss I was feeling. He actually wanted to talk to me. He actually wanted to SEE me. I couldn't believe it. It was a miracle.

Now, all there is to do, is to forget everything that happened before today, wish for the best, and get ready. Sounds simple. It's not.

I glanced at my clock. 1:30PM. I still had enough time.

I quickly took a shower, letting water run down on me for countless minutes. I couldn't get over everything that happened, but I prayed Michael could, and hopefully would.

I was quickly torn away from my aggravating argument in my head, by my phone blaring to Cherry Pie by Warrant. I quickly peeked my head out of the shower, answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey…Are…you in the shower…?" A confused voice asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because, you can hear the water running…anyways…What are you doing tonight?"

"Depends on who the hell is calling."

"It's Bella." She mumbled into the phone.

"OH! My Cherry pie baby!"

"What…?"

"Erm…Nothing. I have plans tonight. Why, what's up?" Bella was silent for what felt like 5 minutes, before finally talking.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out…What are you doing?"

"Um…Ihaveadateish." I quickly mumbled.

"WITH WHO?" She screeched into the phone.

"HOLY SHIT! How did you hear me?"

"You tend to speak fast. I learned to handle it. Now answer, Bitch. Who?"

"Gee thanks. Yourbrother."

"REALLY?"

"You seem surprised…" I mumbled.

"Kinda am, Hun."

"Thanks, now, I have to go. My eyes are burning with Shampoo. See ya later. Bye." I quickly closed my phone throwing it back onto my towels, before turning off the shower, and actually getting ready.

"_My heart stopsWhen you look at meJust one touchNow, baby I believe This is realSo take a chance and Don't ever look back." _

I glared at my phone. It has to go off in the middle of changing.

I opened my phone to a text.

_From: Michael_

_Hey, We still on for tonight? :- ) _

_Yesss, unless you don't want to…? _

_From: Michael_

_No way in HELL am I canceling._

_Really? Why is that? _

_From: Michael. _

_I know better. ;-) _

_Really? _

_From: Michael_

_Yup._

_How? _

_From: Michael._

_Just do. Don't doubt me. I g2g. See you in 60. :- )_

_Kaaaay. See ya. _

* * *

A/N: And I have no life. :- ) Don't doubt my mad skills. :- )

Soooooooo, whatcha guys think?

Sorry, I LOVE adding extra letters. Gives it that…effect. Y'know?

Yes, the way I talk in my A/N's is the real way I talk. ^^

Sooo….Favorite, Comment, tell me whatcha think. :- )

I'm dead serious. Do it. ^^

Byeeee.


End file.
